Psycho
by StrawBerryBerry
Summary: "You're insane. And we're proof of that." Hailey moves in to the Murder House with her mother, not knowing what lies inside. There she meets Tate, a boy as damaged as her. Friendship blossoms between the two, but can Hailey fix Tate's broken heart? And can Tate keep Hailey away from her monsters? Tate/OC
1. Prologue

_**Berry**_ **: New story with a new series. This time it's American Horror Story. And a Tate x OC one with a different OC than usual. I don't own American Horror Story, I only own my OC Hailey and her family. Hope you enjoy and leave a review. And now to the story!**

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

 _ **(Tate's pov)**_

Years has passed since Violet died and she still hates me. She won't talk to me and neither would I try anymore. I have given up. Violet hates me and I can't bring myself to do anything about it. I have lost all hope. I watch boredly as the men brings boxes and furnitures inside the house. A new family moves in to the Murder House. I chuckle darkly. Maybe I can pull some fun from them.

After a view days, car pulls into the yard. A girl my age comes from the backseat as the older woman yells behind her. She's beautiful. She has long and curly chocolate brown hair and heart shaped face. The girl looks up to the house and sees me. I step back at a shock. Those bright green eyes were full of sorrow. Interesting. I go to find the girl and see she has picked my old room. I look interested at her as she looks trough the boxes and picks up drawings and places them on the wall. I look at the drawings and see interesting pictures. One in particular is about a monster-like-thing. In the corner was a thing that has three slender fingers in each of its limb. It didn't have a face and it was really skinny. Its limbs were thin and long. It head was pear shaped. I looked at the drawing deep in thought. The thing was named 'Jerry'. I looked at the girl who was now sitting on the bed looking at the ceiling. She chuckles by herself. _What was so funny?_ I looked at the ceiling but didn't see anything in particular. The girl took a sketchbook and started to draw. I watched over her shoulder as she drew. She drew the same thing I was just watching a view seconds ago. I looked around her/my room. She had a bookshelf full of books inside. I looked trought the books and find interesting books. Asylum. Clockwork Orange. Edgar Allan Poe. And other interesting books. This girl is special. I can feel it.

Next view weeks I observe the family. They has a small family. Only the girl, Hailey, and her mother. Her mom is barely home and when she is home, she ignores and avoids Hailey. I have learned that Haileys mother is a stern woman who dosen't believe in supernatural or anything that sort. Hayley in the other hand never leaves the house. I haven't seen her enter the house once. Doesn't she has school? I try to understand why she haven't left and watch her as she eats breackfast. I haven't introduced myself to Hayley yet. I have thought the right way to do it. She's an interesting girl. Sometimes she talks to herself and looks in front of her for a long time. Interesting, I thought to myself as I watch her. After eating she starts her daily routines. She tooks her sketchbook and starts to draw. She's good at drawing. After hours of drawing she goes to her laptop and surfs in the internet. I look at the screen behind her. She writes a story at her computer. I have read bits of parts of there and there. She likes to write horror stories. As the days went by the desire grew stronger. I want to know her, be part of her world. But I have to think this trough. I can't scare her away from me like I scared Violet. I can't make the same mistake again.

* * *

 _ **Berry**_ **:** **So that's the prologue of the story. Tell me what you think on the comments. I will continue my other stories when I have the inspiration to do them.**


	2. Chapter 1 – Crazy Hailey

_**Chapter 1 - Crazy Hailey**_

 _ **(Hailey's pov)**_

 _I have thought of my death many times. How would I do it and when would I do it. The world doesn't need a damaged girl like me. I don't belong in here. But still I continued living. Until that day._

 _I was 17 year old when I died. My name is Hailey Wray and this is my story._

* * *

I'm listening Ed Sheeran on my ipod. I'm listening the lyrics as we drive past houses. _**You're insane. And we're proof of that.**_

"When we are there?" I ask impatiently ignoring the voices.

"All most there." Mom says her voice monotonic, never shifting her sigh from the road ahead.

The car drives to the yard and I hop out of the car, my bag on my shoulder. I took two boxes with my name on them and start to move towards the house. Mom shouts behind me but I won't listen. I turn the music louder.

At the window I see something move. I sigh, already used to this situation. _**You're going to die in this house**_ _,_ a new voice says. Great. Just what I needed. I sigh and open the door to walk in. It's a huge house. I take a stroll and head to the upstairs. I pick up a room at the end of the hallway and go inside. It's bigger than my precious room. I take my bag and boxes to the bed and sit down next to them. I would be alone at home, mom wouldn't be around really much. She doesn't like me very much. Not after she heard the diagnose. That I'm crazy. She couldn't handle that and started to work like a lunatic. How ironic that is. Anyways, now I just have to unpack. I took my drawings out of the first box and find a place for them on the wall. I open my other box and took my things out of it. Mostly clothes and other things like bedding's. I took the pillow and my pillow case to change it into it. After I finished the bed, I took all my clothes and put them on my new wardrobe. The house looks old but interesting. I sit down on my bed and sigh. I see that Jerry is in the ceiling looking at me. Jerry is quiet and won't say anything. He kind of looks like a human. He doesn't have face thought. And his body is twisted in different angles that are impossible for human. He just is. I chuckle at him. I took my sketchbook and start to draw Jerry. After drawing about ten minutes I went downstairs to look around. Mom is at the kitchen placing things on their own places. Absolutely bored, I watch her for a while and then decide to go look for something interesting. I find a door. I open it and see stairs going down. Nope. I shut the door quickly and decide to go back to my room. At my room I look at my pictures. Many of them are dark and rough. Then I decide that I would watch some horror movie. I took my laptop and horror movie collection. I pick up the one on top of the pile. It. I watch it the monsters next to me. I ignore them like usual and try to concentrate on the movie. And again as I watch a horror movie I don't feel anything. I sigh in boredom and decide to go to sleep.

Next morning I wake up and go downstairs. My mom left a note at the fridge. 'There is money on the table. Take your medicine! I come back tomorrow.' I sigh in irritation. Always working. I look at the medicine frowning. I took the pills in my hand and go to the bathroom. I drop the pills to the toilet. I smile as I flush the toilet. Goodbye pills, welcome freedom. I took the money on my pocket and look inside the fridge. There is enough food. I don't need to go outside for a while. I go up to my room and start to draw. I spend couple of hours drawing on my room. After I'm done, I place them in front of me and look at them. I took my favorites and place them on the wall next to my bed. I lay on my bed bored. What to do?

I'm on the shower. I'm washing my hair when I see a silhouette on the other-side of the shower curtain. I stop to look at it and decide to just continue. It's probably nothing. Another hallucination.

I'm half asleep. There is a man sitting on the chair next to my bed.

"Go to sleep Hailey." he whispers. I fall asleep.

I'm eating breakfast. I catch a glimpse of blond hair. _Weird_. I thought to myself and chuckle.

I'm writing my story Haunted when suddenly I feel someones breath on my nape. I continue writing but the breathing won't stop. I try my neck with my hand. Nothing. Maybe it's the wind.

* * *

Weeks passes. Mom bought more food from the shop. I haven't really eaten that much in the pass week. I haven't been hungry. Mom doesn't care. She let's me do what ever I want. I go up to my room to listen to music. I'm drawing when I hear a knock at the door. I look up and see a boy my age. He has curly blonde hair and dark eyes. He smiles at me. He somehow seems familiar.

"Hailey, this is Tate. Tate Langdon. He come to say hi." my mom says smiling beside him. I look confused at her. Is this her twisted plan to make me more social?

"Um, hi Tate. Come in." I say and Tate comes to sit beside me.

"Nice to meet you, Hailey. I heard you don't go to school."

"Um yeah, I don't."

"That's great. I don't go to school either. We can hung out if you want?"

"Uh, okay I guess." Tate smiles a bright smile.

"Did my mom... Say anything else about me?" I ask looking at him not sure why he would be here spending time with me. Tate looks at me for a second before answering.

"Nothing really." he says looking past me at the window.

"Uhm..." I start but then stop to think. What you say in situations like these? _**Ask him about the things he likes. And tell him about you**_ _._ A voice whispers. Yes, that's right!

"What hobbies do you have?"

"Oh, I don't really have hobbies but I like to watch people. How about you? I already saw your drawings. They are amazing." He says smiling. I blush to his comment and bring my hand to hide it.

"Well, as you said I draw but I love reading."

"Cool. I like reading too. Like Byron." _**Tate looks cute. He would never look at you that way.** Shut up._

"Hailey, what's wrong?" Tate says worried. And again I'm doing it. The voice laughs.

"I'm fine. I just..." _**Don't you dare tell him about us!**_ "It's nothing."

"Hailey, you can talk to me." Tate says smiling a kind smile.

"Okay. It's nothing really."

"Okay then. But tell me if something is wrong, alright?"

"I guess so."

* * *

"So how was the lover-boy?" My mom asks as she comes in the kitchen.

"Mom!" I say in surprise, my face is beet red. My mom just laughs and takes a cup from the cupboard.

"So how did it go?" mom says looking interested at me. Observing every move I make. I sigh. She fills her cup with tee.

"Okay, I guess. He seems interesting." My mom smiles and sips from her cup.

"You know, you could hang out with him when I'm at work." she gives me a weak smile as she drinks from her cup. She still feels uneasy with me around. Well, I aren't really a child you wish for.

"... I guess so."

"Well now I have to go. Here is money for this week." She hands me the money and leaves. I stand there for a moment. That's the only actual conversation with my mom for months. I Recall the events inside my head. The reason we moved here.

* * *

That night I dreamed about Tate. At the morning I don't remember what kind of dream it was, but I still remember that it was about Tate. I chuckle. I jump out of the bed and went downstairs. I'm eating breakfast (drinking coffee) when I hear a knock at the door. I get up to open the door and see Tate.

"Morning." Tate says smiling. I let him in.

"Morning. Do you want breakfast?" I ask. I look at myself at the mirror and see that I still have my pajamas on. Or pajama shirt if we are exact. I blush and face Tate.

"I-I go to change clothes. I come back in a minute." As I go upstairs I can hear Tate's chuckle from behind. I went to my room and put on some clothes. A t-shirt and jeans. I look at my hair. It's a mess. I took a brush from the desk. After that I go downstairs and find Tate in my kitchen.

"Sorry about that." I say awkwardly.

"I don't mind." he says smiling.

"W-What would you want to do?" Damn it my shuttering.

"We could go to your room."

"Okay." We went up to my room. We sit on my bed and sit next to each other. I play with my t-shirt's hem.

"Are you feeling better now?" Tate asks looking worried.

"Yeah, much better. Sorry about yesterday."

"It's alright."

After that awkward conversation we talk about the things we like and dislike.

"Why don't you go to school anymore?" I ask interested.

"They kicked me out. How about you?"

"I haven't gone to school after the diagnose. I'm not strong enough." I say sadly looking at the ground. "I can't get a job or anything. Probably never."

"Are you comfortable enough to speak about it? I know we just met and all..."

"Thank you. I promise I'll tell you about it when I'm ready." I say smiling a little. Tate is so sweet.

"You just have to know that you're not alone." Tate says smiling a sweet smile. My eyes feels watery.

"Okay." I say my voice shaking.

"I should probably go. It's evening already."

"Oh. Yeah. I'll come down with you." I say standing up. We went downstairs. We said good byes and Tate left. _Maybe it's not bad to have a friend._

* * *

 **Berry: And finally finished! Hope you enjoyed and leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 2 – Beautifully broken soul

_**Chapter 2**_ _ **\- Beautifully broken soul**_

 _ **(Hailey's pov)**_

The whole next week we spend on my room. Tate would come in on the morning and leave when the sun sets. We talked for hours.

"I don't understand mom. Maybe she just doesn't care anymore." I say angrily. I told Tate pretty much everything. He listens everything with the same sad expression. "But I still love her. How messed up that is?"

"I can't tell you by my experience, but I'd say that it's pretty normal."

"How is your mother-son relationship?" I ask interested.

"Well, there isn't any. She's a cocksucker. My dad left me with a cocksucker." Tate says angrily. I took Tate's hand and hold it in my tiny ones.

"Life is what it is. We can't chose our cards, life chooses them for us. Like my sickness, I didn't ask for it. Neither did you choose your mother. We just have to manage with the cards we got." I say looking at Tate's hand in my lap smiling. Tate is quiet for a while so I look up to him. Tears run down his cheeks. I wipe them with my hand and smile to him. He smiles too and looks deep into my eyes.

"Have anyone ever said that you are beautiful? Your soul is the most kindest I've ever known." I blush to his words and he laughs a little.

"No, no one." I say still blushing.

"I don't know what kind of sickness you have but that won't change my opinion on you. I promise."

"I hope so." I say too quiet for Tate to hear it. At least I hope so.

* * *

I'm eating breakfast Tate sitting beside me.

"You should eat more." Tate says looking at my cup.

"Says the one without breakfast." I laugh.

"I already ate. Besides a cup of coffee isn't really a breakfast."

"Are you my nutritionist or something?" I ask giving Tate a meaningful glare.

"I'm just worried about you." he protests. When I'm just quiet he continues.

"Yesterday you didn't eat any warm food."

"For you to know, I'm bad at cooking."

"I can cook for you." Tate says getting exited.

"Fine I guess..." I say hesitating. When was the time to eat, Tate started to make me a meal.

"You really don't have to do this." I mumble.

"Yes, I do. And I do it gladly." he smiles at me not leaving any room for arguments. I stayed quiet.

"What do you want to eat?" Tate asks.

"Can you do spaghetti bolognese or something?"

"Let me see... That's fine. Wait for a minute." he hums looking trough the fridge and shelfes, looking for ingredients. I wait patiently as he makes the dinner.

"So... Do you usually make food for yourself?" I ask as I look at Tate.

"Sometimes yes, my mother isn't really a housewife. Or a mother."

"I'm sorry. You must have been really lonely." I say leaning over to the chair.

"Yeah, something like that." He says looking very sad. I get up and go to hug him from behind.

"Remember that you're not alone." I whisper. We stood there silently. Tate made the food as I cling on to him.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't have the right to..." I slowly take my hands from him.

"No. Please stay." He tooks my hand on his to keep me in place. He takes my hand to his lips and kisses my knuckles. I blush and press my head on his back. But suddenly he diverges from me.

"What's wrong?" I ask worried. He just shooks his head. I went back to the chair. _My chest feels heavy._ When Tate finished he took the plate in front of me.

"I have to go." He said and left. I try not to be bothered about it and I took one shaky forkful. It's good. Tears start to run down my cheeks to the plate. I don't have the appetite to finish. I took the plate and took it to the fridge.

* * *

That night I didn't sleep much. But when I could sleep, I had nightmares.

"Dad, don't leave me." I whimper in my sleep. I wake up sweating bullets. I cried that night a lot. When the morning come, there were no sign of Tate. And not in the next morning either. Or the day after that. For a week Tate didn't come back. I didn't sleep. I didn't eat. Mom wasn't home and even if she was she wouldn't care less. The voices mocked me. _**You should just kill yourself, no one misses you. Not Tate. Not your mother. If you were dead you would finally be happy. End this already. No one cares about you. You were too clingy. No one likes you. Everyone hates you.**_ _Shut up!_ I cry out. I can't do this. Not anymore. No one cares. Tate never liked me that way. He probably has someone already. He's handsome. It would be weird if he didn't have a girlfriend. I look at myself at the mirror. My mind screams me to do it. End this all. I don't feel anything anymore. I feel empty inside. Complately alone. I'm pathetic. I know that and still... I took the razor on my tiny hand. _Maybe the world didn't just need me. Maybe life wasn't for everyone._ Where would I cut? I was about to cut my wrist when a hand behind me took the razor.

"Don't." A soft voice said to my ear.

"Why?" Was the only thing I could ask. _Why now?_

"Hailey, it's not your time yet." he says now holding me.

"But Tate, I don't belong in here. No one needs me."

"I need you." Tate said holding me tighter.

"B-But you left me. I..."

"Shh... It's alright. I'm here now. And I'm not going anywhere." he says putting the razor down. He tooks me into my room and to my bed. We sit there in silence. I can hear Tate's breath.

"How do we continue from this?" I ask my voice shaky.

"We will continue like before. And if you like... We could be more?"

"Are you okay with that? I'm not forcing you or anything?"

"Of course it's okay. You're not forcing me on anythig. I want this. You just... Have to know some things before we can continue." I tensed up.

"... Okay..." I say with a quiet voice.

"Before I met you, I fell in love with a girl. We dated and everything was perfect before... until she died."

"She killed herself, Hailey. And I was the reason she did it."

"I'm sorry..." I say as I understand how Tate must feel right now. Tears starts to fill my eyes.

"Shh... It's alright. You didn't do it. I stopped you. You just have to promise me not to do that ever again." Tate says seriously.

"I promise." I say tears still on my eyes.

"Good." Tate says.

"Do you want to lay down?"

"Okay..." I say and we lay down. We lay there in silence. Tate strokes my head. And just like that, I fall into dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 3 – Cuddling

_**Chapter 3 - Cuddling**_

 _ **(Hailey's pov)**_

Next morning I wake up Tate beside me. _We're spooning._ I blush. I try to get up but Tate's hands on my waist has a death grip on me. I can't move.

"Morning, Hailey. Feeling better?" I turn around to find smiling Tate.

"Y-Yeah... You stayed the night?" I ask my cheeks red like two tomatoes.

"Yeah. Just to make sure you're okay." Tate says looking deeply into my eyes. I look at him cheeks still slightly red. I don't know how long we were on my bed cuddling.

"Let's go down to make some breakfast. You must be starving." Tate smiled at me. My stomach answers for him by growling. Tate laughs and I smile. We went to the kitchen and started to make breakfast together.

"Could you give me the eggs, Hailey?"

"Here." I give them to him and watch as he makes an omelette.

"Do you want bacon on your omelette?" he asks looking at me.

"O-Okay." I say a little flushed. _Why am I stuttering?_ Tate smiles and continues to whisk the eggs. I took the bacon from the fridge and hand them to Tate. Tate pours the eggs into the pan and lays the bacon on them. I look at him from the side.

"Hailey, come here.

"Eh?" I say blushing.

"Come." Tate says smiling. I hesitate for a minute but then go to Tate. Tate took me in his arms. We stand there quietly. Tate flips the omelette and then takes it on the plate.

"I'm safe right?" I ask hugging Tate.

"You're safe with me. I promise."

* * *

We're laying on my bed listening to music.

"What do you want to do?" Tate asks suddenly waking me up from my trance.

"Let's watch a movie. You can choose which one." I say pointing at the cabinet where all my movies were. Tate gets up and walks to the cabinet. He spends there time observing my collection and then choosing one.

"Let's watch this!" He says exited. I laugh a little when I see which one he choose.

"Of course you would choose the one with birds." I chuckle at him. We start to watch the movie together. Tate and I sit calmly as the movie played. Neither of us scared.

After the movie, we lay on my bed talking.

"Are you scared of anything? Like, really scared." I ask.

"Well, this might sound stupid, but I'm only scared of losing you. I don't have anyone else, Hailey. Only you." Tears starts to fill Tate's eyes. I smile at Tate.

"No one has never needed me. So I think I'm the same." My suicide-attempt fresh on my mind. My smile dies on my lips. Tate notices this.

"If you need me, you can just say it. I'm right here." Tate opens his arms and I go to him. He wraps his arms around me and strokes my head.

"Thank you for being here." I say my head on his chest.

"I'm always here." I laugh and Tate smiles at me.

"That's good. I think I need you too." Tate's eyes start to water again.

"Hey, don't cry. I can't stand you crying. I want you to be happy." I smile to him and wipe away Tate's tears.

"I am happy. You don't know how long I have waited that someone to need me too."

"Well, now I'm here. And I'm not going anywhere."

"Thank you." Tate smiles and hugs me stay there wrapped around each other. When the time for Tate to go home come, we said goodbye to each other and Tate left. I went up to my room and went to bed. I didn't get to sleep very much. Thoughts about Tate keep me awake and when I finally fell asleep, I dreamed about Tate. The last thing before falling asleep was someones hand stroking my head.


	5. Chapter 4 – Head-Shrinker

_**Chapter 4 - Head-Shrinker**_

 _ **(Hailey's pov)**_

Next morning my mom calls me.

"Hailey, how are you doing?"

"Fine. Why are you calling?"

"I talked with George Peterson, your new therapist."

"..."

"Don't be angry, Hailey. He seemed very nice."

"... When is he coming?"

"Today at 5 pm. Be nice to him."

"I need to hang up."

"Bye." I end the call and look up to Tate.

"What was that about?"

"My mom called to therapist. He's coming at 5 pm."

"Do you want me gone before that or...?"

"No, you can stay. If you want to of course."

"I'll stay." Tate smiles. I smile back.

"What do you want to do?"

* * *

At 5 pm sharp, George Peterson arrives at my door.

"Hello, My name is George Peterson and I'm going to be your new therapist."

"I know." I say and let him in. We go to the study and start our session.

"Tell me about yourself." He says smiling. I won't respond to it.

"I'm Hailey Wray, I'm 17 years old, I dropped out of school last year and moved here with my mom, I'm 'unstable' and have some issues."

"Do you mean with those issues the incident half a month ago?"

"It wasn't an incident."

"Yes... Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Okay, I understand. What do you do in your free time?"

"I'm with Tate."

"Who is Tate?"

"He's my... friend. He's an interesting guy." I say smiling for a first time.

"How often do you meet him?"

"Everyday."

"Everyday?"

"Yes."

"Are you close?"

"As close as you can in few weeks."

"Does Tate know about your sickness?"

"...Not yet."

"Are you planning on telling him?"

"I... don't know."

"What do you do together?"

"We talk, watch movies and stuff like that."

"What do you like to do?"

"Watch horror movies, draw and read."

"How has been your week?"

"Fine I guess."

"Have you taken your medication?" he says now serious, not smiling anymore.

"Yes." I say my face emotionless. Peterson seems to relax.

"That's good. It's really important. Have you noticed any side effects?"

"Not yet."

"That's good then. Your mother is very worried about you. She said you have been absentminded and quiet." Yeah right. She hasn't really been here that much.

"What are you trying to say?" I ask my face emotionless.

"Have you seen hallucinations again? And what about the voices?"

"I'm perfectly fine. She's just paranoid." I say smiling. He believes me. I almost fall into it too.

* * *

 _ **(Tate's pov)**_

I listen as Dr. Peterson and Hailey talks.

"We meet again in next week. Same place and time." Hailey escorts Peterson to the door and I walk back to her room. I sit on her bed and make myself visible. Hailey is hiding something from me. But I can't be mad at her. 'Cause I too am keeping things from her. Hailey comes in and lays next to me. She sighs deeply.

"I hate this. Why are they doing this? I only need you. No one else." My heart skips a beat.

"Maybe they are just worried about you?" I say smiling.

"Nah, they think I'm crazy." she says looking at the ceiling thinking.

"I have been on one too. At a psychiatrist."

"You have?" Hailey's head pops up now interested.

"Yeah, it helped me a lot actually."

"Do you think it would help me too?"

"Maybe. If you let him help you."

"Okay... I give it a shot." she says smiling and leaning on me. My heart beats fast on my chest. I wrap my arm around her and take her even closer. We stay like that the night. We talk about almost everything. Only leaving the topics of too personal things aside. I can feel the wall building between us. _I can't stand this._

"Why are you seeing a therapist?" I ask seriously looking deeply at her eyes. She's startled but after seeing my calm expression she relaxes and starts to talk.

"About a month ago I tried to kill myself. That's why we moved here." I look shocked at Hailey. She tried to kill herself. I feel uneasy. I hug her tightly.

"Was it my fault at that time? That you tried to kill yourself again." I ask holding her in my embrace.

"No, it wasn't just your fault. Everything was a mess, a chaos. My mom, my father, and then you left me all alone. I know this sounds horrible but that's the truth." she says pressing her face to my shoulder.

"I'm sorry. Sorry that I left you all alone without anyone by your side."

"It's okay. I was stupid to try it again. I know it's pathetic. I'm pathetic."

"No you're not stupid or pathetic. I-I really like you..." I say my cheeks getting hotter and my heart beating faster. Hailey is quiet and then looks at me.

"I like you too." We have mutual feelings. I hug her and keep her in my arms. We both like each other. It's that simple.

* * *

 _ **Berry:**_ **I hope you liked the chapter and leave review. I have been busy with school but I managed to do this chapter so I really hope you liked it. It might be a bit confusing chapter and not as good as the others but it's an update. Sorry about my bad English.**


End file.
